Speshal Bubble
Le Info about Speshal Bubble Bubbles, a.k.a Speshal Bubble, joined the SAMB in February of 2013 on the account "catemerald791" but was fairly unknown to most SAMBers. She only played the game until she found the forums on November 23, 2014 and posted infrequently until February 23, when she stopped posting altogether. About a year and a half later, on March 24th, 2016, Bubbles rejoined the SAMB on a new account, "angeldragon4125", and came up with the nickname "Katsune-Chan" as her first nickname ever. Not many SAMBers still call her it, just her oldest friends like Happy and even then, it's very rare. Bubbles was almost immediately involved in a fight between her and another SAMBer by the name of Tsunami, but after reaching an agreement, the two girls became good friends and still talk on the SAMB every so often. On July 17th, 2016, Bubbles took a short break from the SAMB to collect herself together and work on her tennis, returning on July 19th. She decided to change her nickname from Katsune-Chan to Bubbles for personal reasons (in fact, she herself doesn't really understand why she did) and has been an active SAMBer ever since. In December of 2016, Bubbles rarely got onto the SAMB, due to stress from homeschooling, tennis, and other things in the real world and only began to become more active as of February of 2017 after the incident of Candydragon, feeling like it was her responsibility to be supportive of her friends on the SAMB. On April 7th, 2017, Bubbles was talking to one of her good friends, Waffle-Hart-Traitare Bubbles' Powers: ~ Anything that relates to water, or liquids really. Can control water. ~ Shapeshifting (mainly into an aqua dragon) ~ Making anything appear or disappear into thin air Gang: ~ Dan: A super popular British gaming YouTuber who has a bad habit of annoying Bubbles to the point of having his phone/tablet thrown against the nearest wall or thrown into a fire. ~ Jenna: One of Bubbles' favorite gang members, Jenna is Dan's wife and has an obsession with anything related to pugs. ~ James: Another British YouTuber who is usually on Bubbles' good side and is very quiet. He deals with anxiety and depression just like her. ~ Justin: A New York YouTuber. Justin is super energetic and very positive, always trying to have a good outlook on life. Though he can be nice to have around most of the time, he can be very annoying at times. ~ Misty: Another one of Bubble's favorite gang members. Misty is a very a sarcastic Water-type Pokemon Gym leader and has a Suicune, Golduck, Seaking, Corsola, Gyarados, Azumarill, two Starmie, a Luvdisc, and a Kingdra. ~ Ash: One of Bubbles' least favorite gang members but she claims that it was only right to add the main character of her favorite anime to her gang. Ash is a Pokemon trainer and has a Pikachu, Decidueye, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Snorlax, and Garchomp on his team. ~ Pikachu: An Electric-type Pokemon belonging to Ash. Pikachu is a very good leader, but can be very bossy at times. ~ Bonnie ~ An annoying 8-year old who has the Legendary Pokemon, Zygarde, as well as a Dedenne, a Florges, an Alolan Ninetales, a Mawile, and a Dragonair. ~ Rachelle: Shy New Yorker who makes YouTube videos every so often and is Justin's wife Her main job is being a doctor and is rarely seen on the SAMB because she is IRL working. ~ Lachlan: An Australian YouTuber from Melbourne who has a habit of raging at the smallest things in video games and is addicted to Pokemon and Pokemon Go. Also has a habit of cussing sometimes. ~ Preston: A Texan YouTuber and usually goes by the Cactus King or the Parkour God. Preston is a faithful Jew and has five siblings, four brothers and one sister. He's another one of Bubbles' favorite gang members, even though he has a bad habit of making a meme out of almost anything. Preston is also in a ship with one of his friends, Rob and the ship is called #Poofless. ~ Vik: Another British YouTuber who has a habit of cussing sometimes, but not as often as Mitch and Lachlan. Vik plays a lot of Minecraft and Pokemon Ark and is shipped with Lachlan in #Vikklan. ~ Mitch: A Canadian YouTuber, Mitch has a habit of using the most language in the entire gang. He also has a habit of getting himself into pranks. Mitch loves eating chocolate and is in a ship with Jerome known as #Merome. ~ Rob: Another Canadian YouTuber. Rob's channel, MrWoofless, is known as a dead channel because it doesn't get many views but he still is very optimistic never the less. Just like Justin, he tries to find the good in things whenever possible. ~ Jerome: An American YouTuber. Jerome and Mitch are very good friends and try to film videos as much as possible together. After stealing Bubbles' favorite hoverboard (That could actually hover), and managing to break it by accident, Jerome has been in time-out in the Hall of Nothing. ~ Kopi: A Golden Retriever. Kopi is incredibly sweet and belongs to Rachelle and Justin. She likes sitting on Justin's bed while he's filming videos... just... watching... ~ Ellie: Dan and Jemma's oldest and first pug that they ever got. ~ Darcie: Dan and Jemma's second pug that they ever got. ~ Peggy: Another pug that Dan and Jemma are looking after until she actually gets adopted. Dan and Jemma are just taking care of her until then. Quotes: ~ "Speshal is speshal, smol one. There is no other way to describe the speshalness of speshal." ~ "Bing bong, SPESHAL BUBBLE HAS COME!" ~ "Welp, that sucks. Suck it up, ya little Jigglypuff, and move on with your life." ~ "That's legit..." ~ "It's more alive than you. Get over it." ~ "SUMMONING ALL DISCORDIANS WHO ARE VERY AWKWARD." ~ "What the actual fluff is wrong with this world?" ~ "I may look like a wimp, but in honesty I'm a green belt in boxing. Scared? Good, you should be." ~ "Le gaspie, we're going to Speshal Ice Cweammmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!" ~ "Sometimes, the truth is hard. Pick yourself up the ground and get running, child. Or else." ~ "If I don't like you, I'll go up to your face and say it. I've never said it to your face, so that must mean we get along... right?" ~ "Ye is not speshal. Ye is sposhal. There is a big difference." ~ "Let's all not be idiots? Okay? Good." ~ "Welp... that sucks... but hey, let's live, shall we?" ~ "What in good God's name is that?!" ~ "I'm impressed. No, I'm not. That's a lie. And I don't lie." Likes: ~ When people don't act stupidly ~ Talking with her friends (Kitten, Amber, Bobcatsio the Bubble, Happy, Icicle, Jenna, Puppy, etc.) ~ Playing tennis ~ The SAMB ~ Reading (Spirit Animals, Magesterium, Crown of Three, The Thickety, How To Kill A Mockingbird, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Warriors, Wonder, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Stargirl, Eragon, Fablehaven, The Maze Runner, and Michael Vey) ~ Kickboxing ~ YouTube (Gaming and animating) ~ (BajanCanadian, Lachlan, DanTDM, CinemaSins, PrestonPlayz, ThnxCya, Thinknoodles, ThinksWife, XxJemmaMxX, MrWoofless, Vikkstar123, JeromeASF, Tewtiy, Patterrz, Jaiden Animations, RussoPlays, LightSen, TheOdd1sOut, CaptainSparklez, itsAlexClark, TonyvToons, and KenWorthGaming) ~ Music (Kurt Hugo Schneider, Marshmello, Slushii, TheFatRat, Sam Tsui, MrSuicideSheep, SuicideSheeep, Quiet Disorder, Maron Music, OMFG, Shirley Setia, GlitchxCity, Mewmore, Fall Out Boy, OneRepublic, Alessia Cara, Imagine Dragons, and Aviators) ~ Being around computers Trivia: ~ Bubbles has had three different nicknames including the one that she goes by: ~ Katsune-Chan (From March 24th, 2016 to July 17th, 2016) ~ Bubbles (From July 19th, 2016 to current time) ~ Polaris (From February 27th, 2017 to March 16th, 2017) (Temporarily used but no one calls her that) ~ IRL, Bubbles plays tennis and does violin, kickboxing, and running. She did soccer for a little while but didn't really enjoy it, and the same thing happened with competitive swimming. Now, she does swimming for fun only during the summers. ~ Bubbles has a cat IRL named Ginger who is a golden tabby. Ginger was found in a cemetery when she was a few months old with a large group of other kittens and kept on hopping into Bubbles' car so she and her family adopted the little cat who is now almost 4 years old. ~ Bubbles has her own YouTube channel, TroubleTwist of Pokemon, that she posts on every so often if her subscribers are lucky. The content is mainly short vlogs of her life including views in New York and Connecticut, as well as trips to a nearby zoo and getting to see painted dogs. Category:SAMBers